


Bullets and forgiveness

by GlassHeart, Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU dove John è un killer al servizio di una organizzazione criminale. Gli viene affidato l'obiettivo di uccidere Sherlock, ma i due finiscono per innamorarsi.<br/>Questa fanfiction racconta del loro scontro finale: John sceglierà la fedeltà alla sua organizzazione o l'amore per Sherlock? E Sherlock potrà credere che John l'amasse sul serio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullets and forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Le parti in corsivo sono di Hotaru_Tomoe, quelle normali di GlassHeart.

_"Premi il grilletto, John. Non dovrebbe essere così difficile per te, no? Dopotutto quello che c'è stato tra noi non ha avuto alcun significato per te."_  
  
"Lo è stato. Aver diviso il modo in cui mi hanno addestrato da te è stata una pessima idea. Guarda cosa hai fatto, Sherlock "  
  
 _"Oh, riesci addirittura a fingere che ti tremi la mano. Ti hanno addestrato proprio bene, John. Perché non ti aspetti davvero che io ti creda, vero?_  
 _I tuoi capi possono andare orgogliosi di te: mi hai ingannato, mi hai fatto innamorare di te, mi hai distratto al punto che non ho notato nulla. Sii orgoglioso di questo, la prossima volta che ti guarderai allo specchio, John Watson. Se poi è davvero questo il tuo nome."_  
  
"Certo che lo è. Cambiare il mio nome non era nei nostri piani. I tic, sono quello che rendono una macchina, un uomo, Sherlock. Dovresti saperlo no? Queste sono solo pallide imitazioni di quello che in realtà dovrebbe essere. Il tuo amore ha sconvolto i miei neuroni, cosa ci sarebbe di bugiardo in questo? Resta il fatto che devo ucciderti. Non ' voglio ' Sherlock, ma devo."  
John cerca di puntare la pistola dritta sul terzo occhio del detective fingendo che le immagini che gli invadono il cervello non sono niente, se non una deviazione non prevista.  
  
 _Sherlock potrebbe fuggire: sa che avrebbe tutto il tempo per tuffarsi dietro quelle scatole di legno e poi scattare verso l'uscita di sicurezza. Il capannone è buio e con un po' di fortuna riuscirebbe a fuggire prima che John abbia il tempo di ricaricare l'arma._  
 _Invece resta immobile a guardare la canna della pistola puntata su di lui. Solo la canna, il viso di John, poco dietro, è una immagine sfocata. Sherlock non vuole metterlo a fuoco, ha paura. Ha paura che le sue parole siano sincere, che in quel dannato, maledetto amore ci siano finiti invischiati entrambi._  
 _Ha paura, perché non ci sono vie d'uscite, perché se anche fuggisse, le cose non potrebbero più tornare come prima._  
 _Non ci sarebbero più le mani di John che percorrono il suo corpo, di notte._  
 _Non ci sarebbero più i suoi occhi blu che lo guardano con devozione, di giorno._  
 _E' già troppo tardi, è già tutto finito._  
 _Perciò si limita a mormorare "Non ha più importanza, ormai." con un sorriso triste._  
 _Chiude gli occhi, allarga le braccia ed attende che quella sofferenza abbia fine._  
  
La bellezza di quell'angelo caduto è senza pari. John si chiede quanto, nei giorni tra il suo addestramento, gli appostamenti giornalieri, i rapporti e quelli passati con Sherlock ci sia di vero. Sono le notti a disturbarlo. Le notti in cui la carne di Sherlock era l'unica cosa che le sue mani callose sentivano sotto di sé. E' una macchina fatta apposta per uccidere dall'età di undici anni. Dovrebbe conoscere perfettamente la sensazione che si prova nel circuire una vittima ed ucciderla lentamente, alla fine. Sherlock, però è tutto tranne che una vittima canonica. La sua pelle diafana, le sue labbra rosse, i suoi riccioli neri e confusionari che cadono morbidamente sul suo collo, tutto è ingovernabile per John. La sua mano trema. Sherlock ha ragione quando dice che vorrebbe credergli. John sta esitando ma lui deve ucciderlo. Deve deve deve deve deve...  
Si ripete come un mantra, nella speranza che quelle parole si fissano dentro il suo cervello per porre la parola fine a quella storia.  
"Non la ha davvero." John si avvicina con la pistola racchiusa nella sua presa ferrea. Annusa a distanza la pelle di Sherlock. Sa di cocco, anche a quella distanza. La pistola ora tocca la sua fronte: è fredda, statica e impersonale. Gli hanno dato come obiettivo il migliore che potesse desiderare. La lussuria in persona. Sposta la pistola fino a posarla sulla sua guancia mentre le dita picchiano quella fronte liscia e regolare.  
  
 _Sono passati troppi secondi. John sta esitando. Non va bene, non va affatto bene, di questo passo non riuscirà a farlo. Apre gli occhi solo per trovarsi davanti a due pozzi blu colmi di disperazione._  
 _Oh. Ricorda quello sguardo, l'ha già visto, la prima volta che John l'ha baciato, in piedi nella loro cucina. Quando si erano staccati e Sherlock l'aveva guardato negli occhi, aveva visto quel lampo di disperazione._  
 _"Perché?" gli aveva chiesto qualche ora dopo, nel buio della camera da letto._  
 _"Perché pensavo di non avere speranze, pensavo non avresti ricambiato." aveva risposto John, dandogli le spalle. Ma ora Sherlock sa che non era così, sa che l'aveva baciato con la morte nel cuore, perché sapeva che loro due sarebbero arrivati a questo._  
 _Lentamente porta la sua mano su quella di John attorno alla pistola._  
 _"L'hai detto tu stesso che devi farlo. Non ci sono altre possibilità. E se lo dico io, puoi credermi. Se non mi ucciderai, saranno loro a darti la caccia per vendicarsi."_  
 _Lo sguardo di John vacilla, la pistola si abbassa e la presa di Sherlock sul suo polso si fa più forte. "Va bene, so che è difficile. Ti aiuto io."_  
 _Solleva la mano di John, pesante ed inerte, e se la porta alla tempia, appoggiando l'indice su quello di John che stringe il grilletto._  
 _"Ecco, così. Coraggio John, tra breve sarà tutto finito."_  
 _Quello è il momento per un ultimo desiderio, no? E Sherlock ce l'ha. E' stupido, sentimentale e non è assolutamente da lui, ma ormai più nulla ha importanza._  
 _Si china verso il viso di John e poggia le labbra sulle sue. «Per l'ultima volta.» pensa. Vuole morire così, con il sapore di John sulla bocca._  
 _E poi una lacrima calda gli bagna il viso._  
 _Ma non è lui che sta piangendo._  
  
Non può farlo. Semplicemente non può farlo. Non riesce a reggere la pistola. E' debole. Dio, se lo è. Sentire l'altro arrendersi all'idea della morte, al fatto che sia lui ad ucciderlo, gli riempie il cuore e glielo distrugge allo stesso tempo. Lui è sempre stato una persona dall'odio facile. I suoi genitori morti, quello zio adottivo che lo salvava dal fuoco per portarlo direttamente nel girone infernale. Tutto intorno a lui è sempre stato ricco di odio. Per cosi tanto tempo che ora si sente scarico per tutto quell'amore che legge nelle parole e nei gesti di Sherlock. Quante volte l'ha baciato nell'ultimo anno? Quante volte ha tenuto quel corpo aperto per accoglierlo meglio e più a lungo? Può ancora sentire il sapore di quella pelle salata chiudersi intorno a lui, solo dodici ore prima.  
Sherlock lo sta coccolando, capendolo al tempo stesso e fa male in cosi tanti modi che John non riesce neanche a richiamarli tutti quanti alla sua memoria.  
"Oh... Jesus " gli dice mentre sente quelle labbra sulle sue e vorrebbe solo morderle e non lasciarle più. Riacquista la forza perduta e porta la pistola dritta alla sua tempia, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Hai mezz'ora per uscire da qui. Prendi la porta secondaria e poi prendi la seconda a destra. Dovrebbe essere libera e non sarai visto. Vattene Sherlock. Non posso darti più autonomia di cosi. Non ora che ho il loro fiato sul collo. Non farmelo fare davanti ai tuoi occhi. Vattene via."  
Glielo dice disperato ansimando a pochi passi da lui. Scegliere di morire.  
E' cosi facile che in confronto tutti quei mesi appaiono come un macigno insormontabile. La sensazione delle sue carni intorno alle sue è un ricordo cosi piacevole che vorrebbe immergersi per tutta la vita e... morte.  
  
 _Quella singola lacrima caduta dagli occhi di John sembra bruciargli la pelle come un acido corrosivo ed insinuarsi sotto la pelle per raggiungere direttamente il suo cuore._  
 _Non è una bugia._  
 _Quella lacrima non è una bugia._  
 _Il corpo di John che si spingeva contro il suo, i morsi affamati con cui ha marichiato tutto il suo corpo non lo erano._  
 _Ed ora? Ora come può pretendere che fugga via, che lo abbandoni in quel tugurio a morire da solo?_  
 _Stupido, stupido, stupido John, come puoi essere un assassino tanto spietato ed allo stesso tempo tanto ingenuo?_  
 _"Scappare, John? E per andare dove, esattamente? Continuare a vivere, a sopravvivere? - rantola una risata abrasiva e priva di allegria - Per che cosa, se tu non ci sei più?"_  
 _Ecco come l'ha ridotto John Watson. Lui, il grande Sherlock Holmes, l'uomo dell'ultima parola, l'uomo che ha sempre tutte le risposte, ora non ha che quelle vuote domande retoriche._  
 _Perché senza John c'è solo il vuoto. E se prima di conoscere John gli sembrava sopportabile, persino normale, ora non più._  
 _John però non sembra disposto a trattare: ha già deciso per entrambi e lo spinge via premendogli la mano libera sul petto, spingendolo verso l'uscita di sicurezza, ma Sherlock non arretra._  
 _"Fallo pure, se vuoi. Sparati. Ma sappi che non appena l'avrai fatto, raccoglierò l'arma dalle tue mani e mi ucciderò a mia volta, sai che lo farò."_  
 _Tende la mano verso il suo amante, palmo in alto, ed attende._  
 _Non avrebbero tutto quel tempo, in realtà, forse hanno a malapena un quarto d'ora, forse, anche se riuscissero ad uscire incolumi da lì, le cose non si aggiusteranno._  
 _Ma Sherlock lo ama come non ha mai amato nient'altro in vita sua e nessuno l'ha amato quando l'ha amato John, perciò, qualsiasi cosa decideranno di fare, la faranno insieme._  
  
Scappare... insieme? Follia pura e cieca. Non ne usciranno vivi e se l'idea di uccidere Sherlock prima era tanto sbagliata, l'idea di porre fine alla sua vita in questo modo è inconcepibile. Cerca di arretrare e di spingere il suo corpo vivo e brillante via dal suo che odora di fumo e morte. La mano sul petto trema perché non vorrebbe veramente lasciarlo, non cosi e non ora. Quel petto che ha graffiato cosi tante volte è caldo sotto il suo palmo e lo avvolge in una bolla invisibile.  
"Idiota che non sei altro. Li conosco. Non guardano in faccia a nessuno, una volta ricevuto un'ordine. Ancor più se sanno di essere stati traditi. Jesus.. sei impossibile. Un coglione arrogante, ecco cosa sei." gli dice con veemenza vera scritta sul volto.  
"Spararti... per uno come me? Non vale la pena. Sono solo fumo, Sherlock. Solo questo. Perciò vai, se può rincuorarti giuro che non mi sparerò ma le nostre strade devono dividersi, qui e adesso. Non posso correre con te, non avrai speranza facendo così." e improvvisamente lo prende per la camicia e lo tira a se aggredendo le sue labbra e mordendo la sua lingua. Lo ama. Lo ama cosi tanto che sarebbe pronto ad essere il suo giubbotto anti-proiettile. Tutti i giorni e per tutta la vita.  
Si stacca da lui e velocemente e in modo quasi impercettibile prende la pistola e si spara su una coscia evitando gli organi vitali. Di certo non vuole morire, non ora che l'ha promesso a Sherlock. Si strappa la manica della maglietta e fa pressione.  
"Questa è stata colpa tua. Loro sapranno questo e gli basterà al momento. Ti permetterà di fuggire e mi salverà dalla dannazione saperti al salvo. Non discutere, Sherlock. Fai come ti ho detto. Ti ricordi come uscire di qui, vero?" gli dice prendendogli le mani tra le sue e baciandogli le nocche, una ad una.  
"Evita le strade affollate e non usare il cellulare per qualche tempo. Mi invieranno a cercarti, prima o poi." dice con quel sorriso pieno e felice. Felice per Sherlock, totalmente felice.  
  
 _Maledizione! Mille volte maledizione! Ancora una volta si è fatto distrarre da un suo bacio, dai sentimenti profondi e ribollenti come lava che Sherlock sente riverberarsi dietro ogni loro contatto. E non ha fatto in tempo a strappargli la pistola dalle mani: ora hanno ancora meno di tempo di quando ne avessero prima._  
 _In qualsiasi altra circostanza resterebbe lì a litigare con John, a dirgli che è stato un idiota, che doveva lasciargli il tempo di pensare a qualcos'altro._  
 _Tempo, tempo, non c'è più tempo._  
 _Ma adesso, forse, c'è una speranza._  
 _Abbraccia delicatamente John e lo aiuta a scivolare a terra. Gli stringe il viso tra mani e lo bacia lieve sulle ciglia, sulla punta del naso e sulle labbra, ancora una volta, per imprimersi nella memoria il suo calore ed il suo sapore._  
 _"Non sei solo fumo, John. Tu sei il fuoco, sei vero, e vali molto più di quel che pensi. Per questa volta sono costretto a fare come dici tu, ma vedi di non abituarti, non sarà sempre così. E ricordati di una cosa..." mentre parla prende fulmineo la pistola di John, smonta il caricatore e ne cava un proiettile calibro 38, che porta davanti agli occhi blu "... tu devi vivere. Devi promettermi che farai di tutto per sopravvivere. Perché se morirai io lo verrò a sapere -fidati, lo saprò- e allora userò questa pallottola per uccidermi. Ricordarlo, John, da questo momento ti affido la mia vita."_  
 _Stringe il proiettile nel pugno e corre via, seguendo il percorso che John gli ha indicato. Nessuno lo nota e nel giro di venti minuti si ritrova nei bassifondi della città, in mezzo ai suoi discreti e fidati Irregolari. La sua mente sta già lavorando febbrilmente per elaborare un piano per liberare John dall'Organizzazione: è già riuscito a dare una nuova vita alla Donna, non c'è ragione che non ci riesca ora, dato che è molto più motivato. Scomoderà Mycroft, M, Bond, la Regina in persona se sarà necessario, non gli interessa. John deve tornare da lui. E' la sua aria, ormai. E' tutta la sua vita._  
  
 _Un mese dopo, per le strade di Londra, anonimi clochard iniziano a tappezzare i muri, i lampioni, le centraline e le cabine del telefono della città di piccoli manifesti formato B5, che raffigurano un vasetto di miele sullo sfondo di una idilliaca campagna dipinta ad acquarello. Non c'è scritto nulla su quel disegno. La gente non nota quei manifesti. I pochi che lo fanno pensano ad una bizzarra forma di street art come ce ne sono tante in quella metropoli._  
 _Ma Sherlock aveva parlato spesso a John del miele e delle api e di cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto fare una volta ritiratosi a vita privata._  
 _Perciò, ogni pomeriggio, siede nel patio del suo cottage nel Sussex, sorseggia una tazza di tè con gli occhi fissi sulla strada sterrata che porta fin lì._  
 _Spera che un giorno John spunti da quella strada, col sole arancione alle spalle, sospinto dalla brezza serale._  
 _E se non dovesse accadere, allora sarà lui a raggiungerlo._  
 _Il proiettile calibro 38 è sempre nella sua tasca._  
  
Il sudore cola dal viso di John mentre corre per le vie di Londra e mentre salta sull'ennesimo grattacielo. L'organizzazione non ne vuole sapere di dargli quel fottuto ordine e lui può solo aspettare. La coscia non ha subito danni. Si è ripreso in maniera perfetta. Quando ha visto Sherlock prendere quella via secondaria gli è sembrato di morire e nascere al tempo stesso. L'idea che quel detective meraviglioso fosse fuori, nel pieno del pericolo lo uccideva ma il pensiero di averlo salvato lo rincuorava. I suoi l'hanno trovato cosi, che mugolava.  
Gli hanno creduto ma solo perché sa mentire bene e per questo, deve ringraziare Sherlock.  
E' passato un mese e lui continua ad uccidere bersagli, non potendone più della vita che è costretto a condurre. Sta inseguendo un politico, qualcuno che un tempo è stato un disertore e che poi si è macchiato di più crimini. La sua organizzazione non è generosa. Vogliono toglierlo dalla piazza per due motivi: il primo è che quel motivo li toglie un sacco di lavoro e di assassini promettenti e secondo, che non si fidano di lui e vogliono metterlo alla prova. John è conscio che uccidere un politico, per quanto corrotto sia rischia di farlo finire in carcere ed è proprio per questo che ha evitato una cosa del genere fino a quel momento.  
Scende dal palazzo, usando una scala d'emergenza e ritrovandosi nel pieno della città trova dei volantini: un vasetto di miele sullo sfondo di una campagna? Sorride mentre continua a correre. Tipico di Sherlock. Esibizionista fino al midollo. Ne prende uno e se lo infila nella tasca sinistra del cappotto conscio che sta andando nella parte opposta a quella villa e questo lo separa da Sherlock ancora una volta. Odia l'organizzazione e odia la persona che è costretta ad essere ma deve sopravvivere, deve farlo per Sherlock e per il proiettile calibro 38 che - sicuramente - ha ancora tra le mani. Il pensiero di farla finita lo ha inglobato, qualche volta, durante la notte, ma il pensiero di Sherlock lo spinge a fare sempre meglio. I suoi gli mandano un messaggio in codice.  
Rientra. Sei atteso altrove, lascia perdere il politico, per il momento.  
John respira di nuovo, accasciandosi al muro, osservando quel volantino fino a farsi seccare gli occhi. Deve buttarlo, non può portarlo con sé ma ora sa benissimo in quale posto Sherlock si nasconda. Beve dell'acqua e riprende a correre, sempre nella direzione opposta agli occhi di Sherlock.  
Arriverò. Giuro che arriverò Sherlock e sarò vivo.  
John va incontro alla morte ancora e ancora. Si sveglia ogni giorno con solo una speranza nel cuore: essere chiamato nell'ufficio del capo con la richiesta di andare a catturare Sherlock, di nuovo.  
Il capo non lo fa mai ma lui è un tipo molto paziente e poi c'è il ricordo delle labbra rosse del compagno e del vasetto di miele a fargli da sfondo e a dargli forza.  
  
Mentre carica la pistola, prende il proiettile - lo stesso di Sherlock - e se lo mette in tasca per ricordare la sua promessa.


End file.
